


Te Amo

by alixinsanity



Series: The Not So Secret In-House Relationship [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long shift, Voight convinces Antonio to come home.</p>
<p>Pure fluff, which a tiny bit of kissing. </p>
<p>Set just before So Much for No In-House Relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

"Come on, time to go home." Voight's voice washed over Antonio, penetratring deep into his heart. The hand that gently squeezed his shoulder remained there as Antonio leaned into the soft touch. He loved working in police, he really did; he couldn't imagine not doing it. But you don't get to go home to sleep ten hours in the middle of a big case; you stay on the job, you stay awake until it's done. Otherwise you're playing a invisible game of Russian roulette with people who you don't even know are part of the game yet. 

The case they'd been working had finally reached it's conclusion, and they had one more bastard in the cells that night. Antonio had been awake for over twenty four hours now though, and there was still pages worth of paperwork left to do. The others had disappeared off at various points after the shift finished; Atwater, Halstead and Ruzek left as quickly as they could, with promises that they would do the paperwork in the morning if they had time. Al's paperwork was barely even classed as paperwork; how the man simply got away with writing one or two sentences for his reports, Antonio would never know, regardless of how many times he wished he did. As it stood, his report was barely even half finished, and was reading as sub-standard at best. 

"You can finish it tomorrow, sleep is much more important." The hand on his shoulder had moved to cup the back of his neck, the thumb kneading the section where his neck met his shoulder. The tension in his back visibly relaxed slightly at the small touch, and Antonio knew that his resolve was quickly disappearing. Dropping his pen down, he sighed as he looked at the half-finished papers in front of him; part of him knew that he needed to get them finished, but the other part was just begging to go home and curl up asleep next to Voight. 

"Fine, but I am so blaming you if my 'boss' starts on about my unfinished paperwork tomorrow," Antonio teased, smirking at the small grunt of a laugh he got in response. Pushing his chair backward, he stood up from his desk, grabbing his jacket off of the back of the chair as he moved. 

"I think he'd let you off this one time," Hank continued with the small joke, his hands reaching out to rest on Antonio's hips, pressing the younger man backwards so that they were leaning against the desk. Antonio groaned at the pressure of the hard desk behind him, and the feeling of Voight pressed up against his front. Grabbing hold of the back of his neck, Antonio pulled Hank into a kiss in the middle of the empty office; the only light in the room came from the small desk light on his desk and whatever creeped in from the street lights outside. Regardless of the limited lighting that was filling the room, they were still fully visible to anyone who walked up and that just made Antonio enjoy the kiss that little bit more. The thrill of the possibility of getting caught encouraged him to kiss in a way which he wouldn't normally kiss outside of the comfort of either his or Voight's house. Antonio ran his tongue along Hank's bottom lip before nipping it gently with his teeth as he felt Hank's hands tighten on his hips. Breaking apart with the smallest of pecks ending there fiery exchange, Antonio flushed at his own lack of self-control. Nobody knew about them, and to kiss like that in the middle of the office was both amazing and stupid. 

"You distracted from the paperwork enough yet," Hank asked, his eyes boring into Antonio's; his pupils were dilated with lust, and Antonio knew that his were probably identical. Simply nodding in response to the question, Hank continued with his next question, "Time to go home then?" Again Antonio nodded, his smile growing knowing that regardless of which house he was going to, he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. Not that they'd spent many nights apart recently, he couldn't even remember the last time he slept on his own. 

*** 

It was Voight's house they ended up at today, and honestly Antonio wasn't surprised by that; he knew that Hank liked to stay at his own house, and Antonio didn't mind that at all. There were far too many memories in his own home, and seeing all the stuff that had been left in Eva and Diego's bedrooms just made his heart ache. Combined with Laura's ever growing list of demands, he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to sell the house and split the money, regardless of it being in his name. 

Antonio allowed himself to be coerced upstairs into the bedroom, the car ride over had made him realize just how exhausted he was. He knew that if Hank hadn't told him to come home, he'd have probably ended up falling asleep at his desk; it wouldn't be the first time that had happened to any of their small team. He knew that there was still a photo of Lindsay curled up almost cat-like in her chair that was somewhere in their station; probably in a drawer at Sergeant Platt's desk. 

Dropping to sit on the edge of the bed, Antonio yawned widely, smiling in content as Voight thrust a pair of sweatpants into his hands, whilst receiving a kiss to the forehead. The sweatpants were the same ones he wore pretty much every time he stayed at Voight's; they were a shade too big, but Antonio didn't care in the slightest. Stripping off his clothes, and climbing into the sweatpants, Antonio crawled under the sheets on his side of the bed, curling into Hank's side when the older man joined him.

"Te amo." He murmed into Hank's shoulder. 

Through sleep-filled eyes, Antonio looked up at the smile on Hank's face. "Now I know what that one means," Voight smiled softly at the half-asleep man, "Te amo too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another! Te amo according to google translate is spanish for I love you. Correct me if I am wrong, my language skills don't go further than the welsh for microwave- which is popty-ping by the way. Beautiful word. 
> 
> Okay so whilst this is the third one written, in chronological order this at the moment is the first in the series, followed by So Much for No In-House Relationships, followed by No Gun's Allowed at the Breakfast Table. 
> 
> I just like the idea that sleepy Antonio starts spurting Spanish. He may be tough on the job, but he's a little ball of fluff outside of work in my canon.


End file.
